Keeping Secrets and Failing (but is that a bad thing?)
by Sonictitanic23
Summary: Peter Parker has a secret, a non-Spider-Man secret. A secret that only Aunt May knows, not even Ned knows. A secret that, despite sounding stupid, he feared that Mr Stark will think less of him if he found out. His secret?...he's a massive Pokemon fan.


**Hey! So this is a little fic I've decided to do during my break from Pokemon: The Alolan Adventure (self plug) because I thought this would be a pretty cute idea of Peter being a Pokemon fan and being so scared that people would find out. It might not be the best idea in the world but I thought it was cute so here it is. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Keeping Secrets and Failing (but is that a bad thing?)**

Peter Parker, Spider-Man, teenage hero of Queens, had a secret. A secret that he kept for a long time that not even Ned, his best friend, even knew. Impossible surely? Not unless you hide that secret in an underwear drawer that was forbidden to be looked into. No, this secret was something that only Aunt May knew. His secret? He was a massive fan of Pokemon.

Sure, it's not the biggest shock in the world, but for Peter it is. When he was younger, before he met Ned, he wasn't shy about his love of the Japanese medium. That ended up back firing when bullies used it as a way to get to him. Ever since then, he kept his love of Pokemon to himself with only May knowing about it. One day on his 9th Birthday, Aunt May and Uncle Ben gave him a Game Boy Advanced with Pokemon Fire Red, an old one from some friends. Yes it wasn't the most up to date Pokemon game at the time, but Peter didn't care. After years of watching the show and collecting the cards from the local corner store with what little pocket money he had, he finally got to play the game and he loved every minute of it. Since then, he's only had the GBA with the one Pokemon game due to not having enough money to get more, but he wasn't one to beg and plead for something he wanted, he was happy with it all the same. Now that he's fifteenth years of age and not only over half a year ago taken down his first big villain, he still is a big fan and watches the latest games on YouTube when Ned or MJ aren't around. He was extremely paranoid about them finding out, and it extended more so with his mentor and role model, Tony Stark.

Ever since the Vulture attack on his plane, Mr. Stark was more involved with Peter's life in ways he'd never imagine. Through Mr Stark, he and May were provided accommodation (which May declined but he insisted should something happen, it's there for them which May approved), Peter got to meet some of the Avengers and he even got to stay at Avengers Tower (which he bought back since the Vulture attack). Peter was grateful for everything he did, but he never wanted Tony to find out his secret. That was all going to change though and it all started with a phone call.

* * *

"Hello Peter!" said May on Peter's phone. "Sorry that I have to tell you this so late but I'll be on a business trip about staff at the hospital. I asked Tony if he could look after you for the weekend and...well you can guess his answer." she said, chuckling at the idea.

"Okay May. Thanks for the heads up." Peter was walking home from school when he got the phone call and already made a mental note to pack everything he needed for the weekend.

"No problem honey. Tony said Happy will pick you up in an hour. I'll see you on Monday. Love you!"

"Love you too." Peter hung up the phone and made his way back to the apartment to pack. When he got there, he took out his old suitcase and stashed it with clothes, his Spider-Man suit and his laptop. When he went to his underwear drawer and took out his GBA. He was close to finishing his God knows what number playthrough of Pokemon Fire Read and he wanted to finish it before the weekend was up. Willing to risk it, he took it out of the drawer and placed it in the suitcase carefully along with the charger. With everything packed, all he had to do was wait for Happy to come and pick him up. His phone vibrated and he looked to see a text from Ned.

 _Hey dude! Mind if I come over? I got a new Lego set to show you.-Ned_

 _Sorry Ned, I'm going to be staying at Avengers Tower for the weekend.-Peter_

 _OMG YOU'RE STAYING WITH MR STARK AND PEPPER?! DUDE WHAT IS YOUR LIFE?!-Ned_

 _I wish I could tell you Ned. I'll ask Mr Stark if you can come over tomorrow.-Peter_

 _Dude that would be awesome!-Ned_

Just then, there was the sound of a car horn coming from just outside the apartment. He looked out the window to see Happy's car parked outside.

 _Dude I'll talk with you later, got to go with Happy.-Peter_

 _Sure. Talk to you later.-Ned_

Peter closed the phone and zipped up the suitcase only to hear the horn go off again. Not wanting to make Happy more angry than he already is, he grabbed his keys, locked the apartment door and rushed down to the car to see a very unhappy Happy.

"You're late kid. The hell were you doing?" he asked.

"Sorry Happy Sir, I was just packing and telling Ned I was staying at the tower and-"

"Whatever kid, I don't care. Put your case in the back and get in the car." he said, cutting Peter off. Following his orders, he put the suitcase in the trunk and got into the car and it drove off instantly. Along the trip to the tower, Peter was attempting to chat with Happy. Attempting being the key word. Happy just groaned and let out a "whatever" whenever Peter asked him a question. He never hated the kid of course, just wish he'd stay quiet for five minutes. A half an hour after leaving the apartment, they arrived at the tower. "We're here kid. Be quick I need to be somewhere."

"Where?" asked Peter.

"It's for me to know and you to never find out." said Happy as Peter got out of the car and took his suitcase out from the trunk. Happy sped off and Peter made his way up to the entrance of the tower. The receptionist spotted Peter and smiled.

"Hello Peter. Mr Stark said to meet him in the living quarters. I'm sure you know how to get there."

"Thank you Susy." said Peter as he walked towards the elevator suitcase in hand. He picked the button that lead him to the living quarters, where he was greeted by Pepper Potts. "Pepper!" shouted Peter as he dropped the suitcase and hugged her.

"Hello Peter." she said, returning the hug. Despite the excellent job May has done raising Peter (and continues to this very day), Pepper always seen Peter as a son to her ever since he started hanging around the tower. "Glad to have you staying with us for the weekend. I think Tony is looking for you, he'll be down in the lab. I'll take your suitcase and get your room ready while you go down to him."

"Thanks Pepper!" Peter handed her the suitcase while he went back into the elevator and headed down to Tony's lab. Upon reaching the lab, the screaming sound of Black Sabbath reached his ears playing, of course, Iron Man. Tony was working away on what looked like a piece of an arm for a new suit when he turned around to see Peter.

"Hey kid!" he shouted over the music before turning it off. "I expected you sooner."

"Sorry Mr Stark, I just needed to pack and-"

"I'm only messing with you Pete. Also what did I say about the "Mr Stark" thing? Makes me feel old." he said.

"But you are old." said Peter with a smirk on his face.

"Quiet you." he said, fake frowning at the jib only to shortly laugh afterwards. "Glad to have you here kid, I need a pair of extra hands to help me with this arm."

"Sure!" Peter instantly moved over to Tony's work arena and started following instructions giving to him. They worked while the music continued to play, only on a much lower volume.

"So how's school kid?"

"Fine. I passed my physics test, Ned's started to buckle down in Decathlon, he's up there with MJ now." he said, sounding happy. "Speaking of MJ...I may have asked her out on a date." he said quietly. Tony looked at him with a smile across his face.

"Atta boy! You going anywhere fancy?" asked Tony, which made Peter laugh.

"If by fancy, you mean Burger King." he said. "But she's cool with it. We aren't a thing yet...but I hope so soon." he said, sounding awkward about it. Tony placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled fondly.

"Happy for ya Pete. She's one hell of a partner from the way you talk about her." he said. "Now let's get this arm done before dinner." They continued to work on the arm for almost an hour when Pepper came down to the lab, holding something that when Peter saw it, his blood ran cold.

"Say Peter, where do you want me to put your Game Boy?" she asked. Peter looked at her with the widest eyes he ever gave her. His face was as white as a ghost and Pepper looked confused. "You okay Peter?"

"Y-Y-Yeah...I'm fine..." he said stuttering out. "Y-You can put it on the locker." he said, looking down at the arm trying his best not to look at Tony. Pepper left the room after telling them dinner would be done soon. Peter didn't answer and he felt Tony's eyes looking at him.

"What game are you playing?" he asked. Peter felt like he was going to die and fall to hell.

"You wouldn't know it." he said in response, trying so hard not to keep the topic going.

"Try me kid." said Tony. "I'm not that much of an old man to know what kind of games kids play." He knew he wasn't going to stop questioning him unless he told the truth. With a heavy sigh, he turned to Tony.

"Promise not to tell anyone Mr Stark?" he asked, almost sounding like a whimper.

"Scouts honor." he said, holding up his hand. With a deep breath, Peter laid it out.

"P-Pokemon." he said, closing his eyes, trying not to look at the older man. "I know it's stupid and it's kids game and all that but I love it." He continued to look away from Tony, not wanting to see him laugh in his face. "Please don't laugh."

"What version?" said Tony.

"Fire Red." responded Peter, before doing a double take on what Tony said. "Wait what?" he asked, totally confused. Tony got up from the desk and walked towards the elevator.

"Let me show you something Pete." he said. Wordlessly, Peter followed Tony into the elevator as they went up the floors, all the way up to Tony's living space. Peter's been here a few times and it looks just as fancy as last time, with self dimming windows and expensive furniture accounted for. They walked pass the main room and into the bedroom. Peter was still confused about what was going on. "Check this out." said Tony, bringing up a keyboard and typing in a password. A hidden door opened and what Peter saw blew his mind to pieces.

* * *

It was a completely white room, but what was inside was nothing but a bunch of Pokemon merchandise. Anything Pokemon related you could name and it was there. Games, trading cards, toys, soft toys, almost every form of Pokemon was in that room and Peter's mind couldn't believe it.

"W-W-What?! B-But how?! When?! Why?!" shouted Peter, looking all over the place, his eyes just as bright when he got his new suit. "Mr Stark what is all of this?!" he asked.

"My own private collection. One day I came across the first game while on a vacation and thought, "why not, it's the hip thing.". Didn't think I'd become a massive fan. Ever since then I've collect the games and played them all when I have free time when not inventing or board meetings or missions or whatever. Never get time to watch the show though, but that's more for kids than people like me." he explained. Peter's jaw hit the floor when Tony confessed.

"Mr Stark, I never would have guessed you were a Pokemon fan." he said, looking like his life just changed. "I mean I always thought it was a kids game and only ten year olds should play them...well it feels like that anyway."

"Who says so? I'm forty eight years of age and I consider myself a die hard Pokemon fan. Who says it's for kids?" he asked.

"I got that GBA when I was nine years old and it's the only way I can play Pokemon, since I don't have enough money to get a new system or a new game. I was bullied when I was little when I said I liked Pokemon. Ever since then I kept it to myself, not even Ned knows it. Like I do know many adults play them too, don't get me wrong. But what if someone found out and said it to the whole school? I'm sure I'll be laughed at then." Tony looked down to Peter and placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling.

"Trust me Pete, no one will judge you. I only keep my stash a secret because it's mine alone. I don't need to go out in public and announce it. If they see me play the games, who cares. Not going to ruin who I am. And that's how you should see it kid." Peter's eyes started to well up and he tackled the man into a hug.

"Thank you Mr Stark. Sorry I overreacted." he said. Tony had no clue what to do except pat him on the back.

"No problem kid." he said, sounding awkward as the hug ended. "How about after dinner, you can play one of the games." Peter's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he was asked that.

"Hell yeah!" he shouted. Just as he was about to leave the room, he bumped into Happy who was carrying a box of Pokemon soft toys.

"Watch it kid!" he shouted, trying not to drop the box. "Here you go boss, the new batch just arrived." he said, putting the box down at the side.

"Thanks Happy." said Tony just as he was about to join Peter. "By the way Happy, do me a favor and get a New 3DS and all the Pokemon games on it. It's for Peter." he clarified. Peter's eyes widened so much Tony expected his eyes to pop out any time now.

"On it Boss." said Happy and he left the white room. Peter was still shocked at everything and getting new games was just the icing on the cake.

"We'll work on getting the other games later." said Tony. Peter was speechless, he was just babbling nonsense at this point.

"Mr Stark I think this is the greatest day of my life." he said, making Tony laugh.

"Glad I could help make that day. Come on, let's get some dinner before Pepper gets angry at us." he said, leading Peter to the elevator. There was only one question on Peter's mind however.

"Mr Stark? What's your favorite Pokemon?" he asked.

"Hmm...tough one...gotta be Metagross." he said as the elevator door closed, bringing them down to the kitchen to meet an angry Pepper, whaling at them for not coming down for dinner on time.

 **Yeah this was just a little silly but hey, it's all fun and games right? Reviews and comments of any nature are welcomed and as always, I'll see you in the next story. Cheerio!**


End file.
